lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Gundabad (Faction)
The Orcs of Gundabad have long troubled much of the North of Middle-Earth. These bloodthirsty Orcs are split into many scattered tribes, and at night can be found far from their chief strongholds in the Misty Mountains, and trouble many lands between western Eriador and Northern Wilderland. The average Gundabad Orc may not seem like a challenge, but be careful: hordes of them are lethal, and they are often backed up by powerful and well-equipped Gundabad Uruks. History NPCs The Orcs of Gundabad may be scattered and leaderless, but they all share one vile trait: their hatred for the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. * Gundabad Orc - Orcs from across the Misty Mountains allied only to themselves. They use random pieces of armour and equipment from various orc and neutral sets. * Gundabad Orc Archer - Gundabad Orcs with bows or crossbows. * Gundabad Warg - Evil giant wolves allied with the Gundabad Orcs. They can be ridden by Gundabad Orcs or archers. * Gundabad Uruk - Powerful Uruk-hai who are descended from the greatest of the warriors of Mount Gundabad. They wield cleavers, waraxes, and bludgeons and wear Gundabad Uruk Armour. * Gundabad Uruk Archers - Gundabad Uruks armed with Gundabad Uruk bows. * Gundabad Banner-Bearer - Gundabad Orcs wielding both a weapon and the Banner of Gundabad. * Gundabad Orc Chieftains - Leaders of the Gundabad Orcs who spawn in Captured Dwarven Towers and Gundabad Orc Camps. They allow you to hire all of the above. Structures The Orcs of Gundabad build few permanent structures, and often use abandoned or conquered fortresses as their own. * Ruined Dwarven Tower - Ancient towers once build by the Dwarves of Durin's Folk before being abandoned or captured. Captured variants of these towers serve as bases for bands of Gundabad Orcs, and often feature Gundabad Orc Chieftains. These often prove to be helpful, as they allow the player to smelt mithril without having to go to the Iron Hills or Erebor. They generate in the Misty Mountains and Grey Mountains. * Ruined Dwarven Mine - Abandoned mineshafts built by the Dwarves of Durin's Folk across the Misty Mountains and the Grey Mountains in their quests for ore. Chests can still be found down here in the orc-infested darkness. * Gundabad Orc Camp - Camps for roaming Gundabad Orcs that spawn randomly across the north. As with most camps, they contain tents, forge tents, crafting tables, skulls, orc torches, chests, small farms, and Gundabad Orc Chieftains. Items * Gundabad Crafting Table - Crafting tables used to craft all of the following. * Gundabad Banner - The banner of Gundabad, depicting a grey Mount Gundabad on a black field beneath the symbol of the Red Eye. * Orc Bow - Bows used by the common orc archers of Gundabad. * Gundabad Uruk Equipment - Cleavers, waraxes, bludgeons, spears, daggers, and pikes used by the deadly Gundabad Uruks. * Gundabad Uruk Bow - Deadly but slow bows used by Gundabad Uruk Archers. * Gundabad Uruk Armour - The armour of the Gundabad Uruks and their chieftains. * Orc Gate - Crude wooden gates reinforced with steel. * Orc Torch - Tall, dim torches made with two sticks and one piece of coal. * Orc Chandelier - Elegant yet evil light fixtures made with orc torches and steel. * Orc Bed - Poor-quality beds used by Orcs. * Maggoty Bread - Stale bread that is rotting and full of maggots. Category:Factions Category:Gundabad Category:Orcs Category:Evil